


Ex occidente lux

by B_S_Sokraloff



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_S_Sokraloff/pseuds/B_S_Sokraloff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую зиму хозяин постоялого двора «Свет Запада» уезжает вниз, в деревню, и нанимает следить за хозяйством сторожа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Это кроссовер-ретеллинг кинговского «Сияния».  
> 2\. Действие происходит в Арде. АУ-развилка от 2988 года Т.Э. прописана в тексте.  
> 3\. Все, что пишется с маленькой буквы, пишется так сознательно.

_Мы залезли в долги и купили арбу,_

Запрягли ишака со звездою во лбу…

«Брич-Мулла»

***

Окна постоялого двора «Свет Запада» выходили на северо-восток, дверь открывалась на юг, на каменистое плато между горами. Название постоялого двора и жестяная вывеска, на которой твердой рукой был намалеван толстый полукруг и отходящие от него слева направо три солнечных луча, выдавали в хозяине человека благочестивого и неглупого. Летом здесь останавливались охотники за пушниной, заезжие купцы и путешественники, переваливающие через Туманные горы, а зимой подходы намертво заметало снегом, и хозяин, закрыв все двери на тяжелые засовы, забирал семейство, скот и заработанные за сезон деньги и проводил полгода внизу, в селении — там у него была корчма. Однако даже зимой нет-нет, а пара заезжих путников добиралась до «Света Запада»; а еще каждые месяца три, то чаще, то реже, но всегда четырежды в год, в башню неподалеку приезжал всадник на белом коне — эльф из чудесного Ривенделла. Он отворял дверь в башню, поднимался на самый верх, чем-то долго стучал, гремел и позвякивал, а потом из единственной узкой бойницы вырывались короткие всполохи; и через несколько мгновений такие же всполохи, только почти незаметные, как звезды в туманную ночь, показывались на западе — потому-то первый хозяин, прапрадед нынешнего, и дал своему постоялому двору такое имя. Может быть, из-за башни или из-за эльфов, или еще по каким причинам, но в округе не водилось орков и темных тварей, и даже волков давно уже не видели. Спустившись, эльф заходил на чарочку вина к хозяину — и потому-то оставить двор зимой без присмотра было невозможно. Обычно хозяин кидал клич по окрестным деревням, и каждый год находились охотники за кров и харчи перезимовать в горах, присмотреть за домиком и, если понадобится, принять гостей.

В этот раз батраком оказался мужчина средних лет, дородный, прилично одетый — по наряду было видно, что, наверное, разорившийся мещанин. Одежда на нем была теплая, добротная, украшенная по рукавам и горловине узорчатым шитьем, но, раз человек берется за такую работу, значит, в деньгах он стеснен изрядно. Батрак попросил разрешения привезти на зимовку семью — жену и малолетнего сына, и хозяин, подумав о своей благоверной, без колебаний согласился.

Послышался стук копыт, и на площадку перед дверью въехал вороной конь, на котором сидел давешний батрак. Судя по выправке, человек он был военный. «Этот разорившийся мещанин, значит, еще и отставной солдат, — решил хозяин. — Тоже удивительно». За отцом семейства тащилась запряженная мулом крытая повозка, которой правила, видимо, супруга батрака; в повозке был горой навален всяческий скарб в тюках и сундуках, а сверху сидел, крутя головой по сторонам и болтая ногами, мальчик лет пяти — темноволосый и сероглазый, как и его родители. Хозяин бросил семейству короткое приветствие, и батрак, отвесив вежливый поклон, ответил за всех.

— Южане? — спросил хозяин.

Батрак кивнул:

— А как ты узнал?

— По выговору, — сказал хозяин. — Но ты не волнуйся: у меня тут в прошлом году даже харадец кашеварил. Мне все равно, лишь бы работали хорошо. Вещи бросайте пока тут, пойдемте, я вам все покажу.

Когда они добрались до кухни, хозяин впервые пожалел, что еще вчера отправил в деревню домочадцев — жена бы живо растолковала, на что годятся какие плошки, супруге батрака. Батрачкой эту даму язык назвать не поворачивался, и, кинув взгляд на ее тонкие руки, не знавшие стирки, хозяин подумал, что эти мещане еще недавно жили очень, очень богато, раз могли позволить себе постоянную прислугу. Случиться могло что угодно: купцы запросто теряют состояние, а военачальники попадают в опалу. Гномьи короли, например, по рассказам, были скоры на гнев. Только у них, на юге, и нет короля: там правят какие-то наместники…

Еще что-то в лице жены батрака не давало хозяину покоя.

— Бледна твоя супруга чересчур, — заметил он. — Не захворала бы.

Батрак дернулся, и на лице его проступило неподдельное беспокойство. Мальчик, который до того беззвучно ходил за родителями хвостом, судорожно втянул воздух и вцепился в мамину руку. «Угадал», — подумал хозяин, а вслух сказал:

— Кое-какие травы висят в кладовке. Думаю, разберетесь. Если что, тут можно и до эльфов добраться… Непросто, конечно… Но вообще дорога есть, только зимой тут снег…

Он помолчал немного и добавил:

— Один тут сам иногда приходит. В общем, надеюсь, не пропадете.

— Надеюсь, — ответил помрачневший батрак, и процессия потянулась дальше — осматривать хозяйство.

Когда все указания были розданы, последние приготовления закончены, конь и мул новоприбывших поставлены в стойло и накормлены, а хозяйский конь, наоборот, из стойла выведен, хозяин протянул руку батраку:

— Ну бывай, — сказал он. — Удачи, Де… Извини, запамятовал.

— Денелас, — ответил тот. — Зови меня Денелас.

***

Все началось с того, что проклятый выскочка Торонгил…

Нет, не так.

Все началось с того, что у Денетора Второго, уже три года как правящего наместника Гондора, случилось временное помрачение рассудка. Подобных приступов гнева с ним не бывало раньше никогда. Да, он, конечно, сердился, да так, что чернильный прибор летал по всему кабинету, а стулья с грохотом валились на пол. Однажды, по молодости, он в злобе сломал о колено лук. Не далее как два года назад чуть не досталось даже белому жезлу — его вовремя отобрала подоспевшая Финдуилас. В общем, Денетор считал себя обладателем нормального, хоть и немного взрывного темперамента. В последние годы, правда, на него иногда находила как будто темная туманная пелена; он куда-то шел, делал что-то, разговаривал — а, очнувшись, ничего не помнил, или помнил смутно, словно предрассветный сон. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, он первым бы посмеялся и посоветовал поискать под кроватью пустые бутылки, а в сапоге — фляжку, но тут он втайне подозревал, что приступы связаны с визитами к видящему камню — и мысль эту упорно гнал от себя.

В тот день устраивался большой смотр войск. Весеннее солнце пригревало уже почти по-летнему, из садов на окраине города доносился головокружительный аромат цветущих яблонь, и хотелось, как в детстве, пустить коня вскачь по полю, повернуть к реке, соскочить с седла и, скинув наземь одежду и исподнее, кувырнуться в воду. Или уехать бы сейчас вдвоем к морю, пройтись рука об руку по набережной, побалагурить с рыбаками. Финдуилас, как прежде, попросит у знакомого старика удочку, движение нежной руки — и леска петлей взвивается в воздух. Она выловит пару рыбешек, они скормят их тут же на пирсе кошкам, а вечером, когда стемнеет, под звездами, на дальнем конце причала, он привлечет ее к себе…

Точно. Завтра же так они и сделают. Дела подождут. Боромир уже начал обучение и поступил в юношеский полк, а Фарамира они оставят на няньку.

Денетор помотал головой. На площадке, посыпанной белым песком, молодые воины, лет на пять старше Боромира, показывали свое мастерство. Метательный дротик в руках одного из них дрожал так, что было ясно: в цель юнец не попадет — не попал бы в зрителей.

— Эй! — окликнул его Денетор. — Ты что, думаешь, это дубина?

Юнец воззрился на него. Дротик он воткнул в песок тупым концом и держал за острие осторожно, как веточку саженца. Денетор махнул рукой остальным — продолжайте — и подошел к юнцу. Рука сама потянулась к дротику…

Когда к Денетору вернулось чувство реальности, он обнаружил, что за руки и за ноги пристегнут ремнями к постели. Рябые лучи света, пробивавшиеся через окно, давали понять, что снаружи растут деревья — а это значит, что он попал в Палаты врачевания. Что же случилось на плацу? За дверями слышались гул разговоров, сердитое ворчание, топот ног, беготня и постукивание дерева о медь.

— Я же говорю: наместник сошел с ума! — воскликнул грудной женский голос. — Крыша поехала!

— Иорет! — прикрикнул на женщину мужской бас, и Денетор мигом узнал собеседников: главный целитель и бессменная помощница-травница по имени Иорет, первая в городе сплетница. От пересудов теперь не спасешься.

На следующее утро состоялся большой совет, где князь Адрахиль, его уважаемый тесть, сообщил ошарашенным лордам, что с наместником случилось помрачение сознания, и в припадке безумия он до полусмерти избил юношу-воина его же собственным метательным дротиком. Лорды приняли решение, которое не могло привидеться Денетору даже в кошмарах, даже в сонном мороке, даже в темной глубине видящего камня — его решили отстранить от должности, ибо безумец у власти опасен для страны. Кресло наместника переходило, конечно, самому Адрахилю, а если бы тот отказался, то нашелся бы достойный человек из числа других лордов, и Денетор уже смирился со своей судьбой — как вдруг кто-то вспомнил, что у них есть претендент на королевский трон.

***

Вызванный из эльфийских владений Торонгил, которого теперь звали иначе, прошел все приготовленные для него испытания и действительно оказался тем самым легендарным истинным королем. Он предложил Денетору остаться при нем наместником — «не правящим, конечно, вы же понимаете, но мне нужен будет кто-то вроде советника». Денетора чуть не вывернуло от такого великодушия прямо на выскобленный пол тронного зала.

— Пятки тебе лизать? Ищи другого дурака! — выплюнул он в лицо новоиспеченному монарху и вместе с последними словами швырнул в него белый жезл. Поймал тот его на подлете — все-таки в свои годы Торонгил недаром считался лучшим бойцом, — или жезл все-таки расквасил королевский нос, Денетор уже не видел: он вылетел за дверь, хлопнув ею так, что со стены свалился и погас зажженный факел.

После этого оставаться в столице было невозможно, и бывший наместник, прихватив жену и младшего сына — старший остался при учебном отряде — решил податься на север и пересидеть там осень и зиму, до следующего лета, пока страсти не улягутся, а там посмотреть. Никто не конфисковал их имущество, но поклажи они взяли немного, и, перебираясь из городка в городок, из деревни в деревню, они бодро продвигались к северу — и вскоре после праздника урожая оказались в местечке, где хозяин горного постоялого двора как раз искал батрака.

***

Ни сеней, ни прихожей здесь не было. Почти весь первый этаж занимал большой обеденный зал, и посетители, входившие с улицы, сразу натыкались взглядом на длинный, в полкомнаты, массивный стол. По углам стояли столы поменьше, для нелюдимых путников или небольших компаний. Сейчас столы, лавки и стулья были накрыты полотнищами — от пыли; на полу валялась овчина. Справа на стене, где были набиты крючки для шапок и плащей, висел одинокий, выцветший от времени армяк. Еще в незапамятные времена его забыл здесь кто-то из охотников, а забрать пропажу так и не удосужился — и с тех пор хозяева считали старую тряпку своеобразным талисманом.

Вид грязного армяка напомнил Денетору о насущном: их дорожное платье порядком запылилось, и нужно было, не дожидаясь морозов, выстирать и высушить вещи. Не то чтобы будущий наместник рос белоручкой и неумехой: конечно, как всякий военный, он не чурался простой работы, мог в два счета развести костер, натаскать воды из речки, нарубить дров, подстрелить белку и сварить суп в котелке, в походе сам полоскал сорочки, штопал прорехи и на смотрах сверкал начищенными до зеркального блеска сапогами. Но все-таки в городе можно было отдать ворох сорочек — прачке, износившийся до дыр кафтан — белошвейке, воду набрать из фонтана, а сапоги поручить денщику. Первый раз с момента бегства — а иначе, как бегством, их поспешный отъезд не назовешь — перед ним встал вопрос быта. До сих пор мысли его занимали совсем другие тревоги. На коротких стоянках кошелек с золотыми монетами, пара слов, сказанные трактирщику, и улыбка Финдуилас обеспечивали им не только еду и постель, но и бадью с теплой водой для мытья, обычно в углу на кухне, занавешенном старым тряпьем, или на заднем дворе, и пресловутую стирку — вот же привязалось! «Любовная лодка разбилась о быт», — всплыла в памяти строчка из давным-давно попавшегося в библиотеке сборника стихов. Стихи эти он прочитал лишь однажды, а потом книга затерялась: он помнил, как поставил ее на полку, обещал себе вернуться за ней, и на следующий раз не нашел*, но строки легли на дно памяти и ждали удобного случая всплыть.

Да, теперь его нежная, хрупкая супруга рискует превратиться в загрубевшую от тягот деревенской жизни крестьянку, если только раньше не… не… Он представил, как она взваливает на плечи коромысло, вот ее фигура клонится к земле, сгибается пополам — и ломается, как прутик. Надо было все-таки взять с собой денщика. И горничную. И няню. Нет, Фарамир уже большой, обойдется без няни. Но денщика обязательно. Что вынудило их уехать из города вот так, втроем, без провожатых, Денетор точно сказать не мог — должно быть, его знаменитая гордость.

— Финдуилас! — позвал он.

— А? — раздалось со второго этажа: Финдуилас отправилась обустраиваться в хозяйских комнатах и сейчас разбирала сундуки. — Иду!

Она подошла к лестнице, но спускаться не стала. Лестница на второй этаж тоже начиналась в обеденном зале, поэтому собеседники легко могли видеть друг друга. Финдуилас перевесилась через перила. Крепкие, дубовые, — отметил Денетор, — упасть невозможно, а если все-таки упасть, то невысоко… Он помотал головой, отгоняя непрошеную картинку, и спросил:

— Ты умеешь печь хлеб?

— Перестань, — засмеялась она. — Все будет нормально. Справимся!

— А молока тут нет, — сказал он. — И яиц тоже.

— Зато в погребе полно запасов. Ты представляешь себе, как мы встаем до рассвета и идем доить корову?

Денетор готов был встать до рассвета ради какого-нибудь полезного дела — или, лучше, вообще не ложиться спать: такое с ним случалось нередко — но эта картина заставила его еще раз содрогнуться.

*Библиотека Минас-Тирита, конечно, сообщается с библиотеками других миров через Л-пространство (Т. Пратчетт), поэтому Денетор сумел прочитать Маяковского.

***

Через несколько дней, когда семейство немного приноровилось к новому ритму жизни, Денетор понял, что у них не получится выполнить изначальный план: поели, почитали, поели, почитали — и так всю зиму; недаром один из сундуков был забит книгами доверху, и Денетор надеялся, что по возвращении с него не спросят за разорение библиотеки. Но для чтения оставалось еще достаточно времени. Оказалось, что рутинная работа — утром и вечером топить печку, три раза в день готовить еду и мыть посуду, кормить лошадь и мула, периодически подметать пол и следить за порядком — день на третий перестает раздражать и становится обычной, несложной частью жизни. Пока еще не лег снег, под теплыми еще лучами вечернего солнца, они, каждый со своей книгой, устраивались в креслах на площадке перед входом — в комнатах хозяина обнаружились два кресла, а для Фарамира приспособили большой стул из обеденного зала. Мальчик разглядывал картинки, сам неплохо разбирал большие буквы в старинной книге сказок, а что-то требовал прочесть вслух то у мамы, которая соглашалась охотнее, то у отца, который ворчал, но тоже сопротивлялся недолго. Правда, усидеть на одном месте у ребенка не получалось.

В один из таких вечеров бегавший вокруг родителей Фарамир вдруг остановился и задрал голову.

— Папа, там башня, гляди! — сказал он.

Денетор оглянулся:

— Где?

— Да вот же, вон крыша!

Действительно, на фоне заходящего солнца четко вырисовывалась верхушка башни: остроносая крыша, формой похожая на наконечник стрелы, и резной флажок-флюгер на самой макушке. Казалось, башня стоит совсем близко: уму непостижимо, как они не заметили ее раньше.

— Пойдем завтра посмотрим? — предложила Финдуилас.

Денетор прикинул: по его подсчетам получалось, что просто так до башни не добраться: она пряталась за скалой, то есть нужно сделать немаленький крюк, а есть ли там перевал, проложена ли тропинка и можно ли по ней пройти, неизвестно. Тем не менее, он пообещал, что если погода будет хорошая и хватит времени, то попробуют они непременно.

На следующее утро, как по заказу, ветер разогнал облака, и осеннее солнце заплясало на гладкой черепице: теперь еще удивительнее было, что за целую неделю они не успели разглядеть башню. Искать дорогу долго не пришлось: справа от тропинки, по которой они взобрались сюда, обнаружился узкий проход, который наверняка вел к башне. Финдуилас с сомнением посмотрела на свои башмачки, потом на острые камни, которыми был усыпан проход, потом опять под ноги и сказала, что, пожалуй, подождет их дома — лучше что-нибудь испечет к их приходу.

Первый раз им пришлось вернуться домой с полдороги: земля под ногами становилась все более неровной, появились выщербины и трещины, и когда путь им преградила чуть ли не отвесная стена, Фарамир заныл, что устал, что ему тяжело, что надоело, что он хочет пить — и Денетору ничего не оставалось, как посадить его на плечи и отправиться домой. Удивительно, даже если люди пробираются с трудом, то как же здесь проходил конь? Денетору казалось, что он явно разглядел следы копыт.

Предпринять вторую вылазку удалось далеко не сразу: зарядил дождь, резко похолодало, да так, что печку теперь пришлось топить дважды в день — с утра, потому что за ночь дом выстывал, и днем, ближе к вечеру. Носить дрова из поленницы на заднем дворе и воду из колодца они приспособились, накрывшись с головой плотным армейским плащом; к счастью, остальные постройки — стойло и сарай с инструментами — сообщались с домом крытыми коридорами. Наконец, дожди закончились, земля покрылась тонкой коркой льда, Финдуилас повеселела, и Денетор решил, что настало время попытать счастья добраться до башни еще раз, теперь уже в одиночку. Подготовился он теперь основательнее: на поясе висел моток найденной в сарае бечевки, в кармане нашли место огниво и охотничий нож, и довершали образ заплечный мешок с провизией и фляжка с водой, без которых супруга отказалась его отпускать. Меч, поразмыслив, он решил оставить дома.

В этот раз добраться до башни удалось на удивление быстро и без труда: солнце еще не перевалило за середину небосклона, а Денетор уже стоял перед непритязательной деревянной дверью и разглядывал украшавший ее амбарный замок: хозяин башни, кем бы он ни был, позаботился о том, чтобы отвадить непрошеных гостей. Денетор поковырялся в замке ножом, нащупал язычок, поддел, и тот неожиданно легко поддался; дужка со щелчком выскочила из паза. «Взломщик поневоле», — подумал Денетор, усмехнулся, поздравил себя с маленькой победой, дернул дверь и вошел внутрь. В башне было темно. Винтовая лестница поднималась до самого верха, и только из-под крыши пробивался тонкий лучик света. У Денетора от странного ощущения схожести закружилась голова: вид и атмосфера напомнили ему верхние этажи Цитадели. Поборов неприятное чувство, он принялся подниматься по лестнице. Когда он наконец добрался до освещенной площадки, то не смог сдержать изумленного вздоха: там, на резной тонконогой подставке, защищенный кованой решеткой, окруженный золотистым сиянием, лежал видящий камень.

Камень был обращен на запад, к бойнице, откуда и пробивался свет; он не был накрыт, как в Цитадели, тканью, и металлические стойки, зеркала и линзы по его бокам отбрасывали на поверхность узорчатые тени.

Первой мыслью Денетора было оставить все как есть, не дышать, спуститься по лестнице задом и не возвращаться сюда больше никогда — только чтобы не нарушить благословенной тишины этого места; но любопытство победило осторожность, а внезапное желание узнать истину вытеснило благоговение. Денетор обогнул решетку, встал перед палантиром и возложил на него обе ладони. «Гондор, — подумал он. — Покажи мне Гондор. Давай!» Шар засветился изнутри, стал прозрачным и выдал четкую картинку горной вершины.

— Ну? — сказал Денетор. — Это я и сам вижу, спасибо.

Действительно, в бойницу виднелась та самая вершина, только меньше размером: шар сработал как простая подзорная труба. Денетор сжал его крепче. Шар моргнул, погас и снова загорелся. Изображения не было: вместо этого внутри клубился молочно-белый туман. Денетор вгляделся: на мгновение ему показалось, что в тумане мигает свет, как будто прибрежный маяк подает сигналы, повиделись вспышки красных и зеленых огней, разноцветные искры — но, должно быть, это оказалась лишь игра воображения. Он задумчиво погладил камень — под пальцами поверхность была теплой — и аккуратно, стараясь не нарушить сложную конструкцию из трубок и стекол, повернул его на пол-оборота. Теперь, по его расчетам, палантир должен был указывать на юг. Денетор прищурил глаза и представил себе Минас-Тирит. Шар вздрогнул под его ладонями. Картинка приблизилась так быстро, что у него закружилась голова: промелькнули горные цепи, леса, поля, белая точка превратилась в башню, стены раздвинулись, и движение остановилось.

По белой мостовой, возле белой стены шел, покачиваясь, осел с поклажей.

«Торонгил».

Торонгил, подбоченясь, отчитывал строителей. Те разводили руками, широко открывали рты, топали ногами. Жалко, что нельзя услышать, как они кричат.

«Боромир».

Боромир в компании мальчиков его возраста упражнялся в стрельбе из лука.

Картинка вышла такой идиллической, что Денетор задумался, а правду ли показывает ему шар. Тем не менее, он почувствовал себя странно успокоенным — и решил на сегодня закончить, а завтра вернуться сюда и продолжить опыты. По пути назад он размышлял, откуда здесь мог взяться палантир: наверняка это какой-то из утерянных камней севера. Но кто разыскал его, кто выстроил для него башню? Откуда взялись там механизмы, похожие на инструменты врача или алхимика, и для чего их используют? Все эти вопросы оставались без ответов; Денетор подумал, что покуда ответы ему не очень-то и нужны. Важнее, что он теперь может следить за оставленной столицей и даже, пожалуй, не только за ней.

**Конец первой части.**


	2. Часть вторая

_И пища многих будет смерть и кровь._

Лермонтов.

***

Жене и сыну он ни о чем не рассказал («Как башня? — Башня как башня, ничего особенного»), но твердо решил предпринять еще несколько вылазок, пока дороги не покрылись непролазным снегом. Вернуться к палантиру, однако, ему удалось не раньше, чем через неделю, потому что на следующую ночь после его похода случились две неприятности: во-первых, повалил снег и разыгралась метель, да такая, что окна дребезжали от порывов ветра, а за дверь было страшно высунуть нос.

Во-вторых, Финдуилас начала кашлять.

Ночью Денетор проснулся от того, что кровать скрипнула и подалась, а привычное тепло и тяжесть лежащего рядом тела исчезли. Он понял, что жена поднялась с постели. Не зажигая свечи и не обуваясь, он прокрался вниз, на кухню. Финдуилас была там. Зажимая рот одной рукой, другой она пыталась налить себе воды из котелка над очагом. В тусклом отсвете еще красных углей ее ссутулившаяся, дрожащая фигура казалась еще тоньше, чем обычно. Денетор усадил ее на стул, разворошил угли, подогрел воды, налил в чашку и протянул жене. В кладовке, как он помнил из объяснений хозяина, висели кое-какие целебные травы, но искать их ночью было бессмысленно — тем более что он трезво оценивал свои познания в медицине и сомневался, что распознает травы от кашля даже при свете дня. Поэтому он отвел Финдуилас наверх, уложил в постель, укутал двумя одеялами — второе пришлось позаимствовать из закрытой на зиму комнаты для постояльцев — подоткнул повыше подушки, сел рядом и взял ее за руку. Постепенно ее дыхание выровнялось, рука обмякла — Финдуилас погрузилась в сон. Денетор уснуть в ту ночь так и не смог.

Кашель начинал терзать Финдуилас осенью, каждый год с тех пор, как она переехала в столицу. Проводить летние месяцы на море не помогало; тем более, что в последнее время он сам уже не позволял себе оставить город больше чем на пару недель, а супруга не любила ездить в Дол-Амрот без него. Денетор считал, что все дело в спертом, душном городском воздухе, в испарениях, поднимающихся от каменных стен, — и наивно надеялся, что зима на природе, среди гор пойдет ей на пользу. Видимо, он ошибался: единственным выходом было жить у моря постоянно. Что ему стоило оправить жену и сына к ее семье, тем более что Адрахиля назначили новым наместником, и поехать на север одному? Теперь его гордыня, его глупость, его скоропалительное бегство дорого им обойдутся. Остаток бессонной ночи он провел в неутешительных раздумьях и ближе к рассвету решил, что постарается получить совет у видящего камня.

Следующая неделя оказалась непростой. Несмотря на протесты Финдуилас и заявления, что она чувствует себя прекрасно, Денетор следил, чтобы она как можно больше времени проводила в постели, и не пускал ни на улицу, ни к плите. Домашние заботы целиком легли на его плечи; Фарамир ходил за ним хвостом и требовал, чтобы его пустили к маме; Денетор повторял, что мама устала, болеет, что ее нельзя волновать; Финдуилас из-за двери кричала, чтобы он дал ей, наконец, увидеться с ребенком, потому что ничего плохого ребенок ей не сделает; Денетор в конце концов уступал, зная, что вечером, когда придет пора ложиться спать, сына будет не оторвать от матери… Временами ему казалось, что он попал в приют для умалишенных.

Наконец он убедился, что Финдуилас достаточно окрепла, чтобы на день оставить ее одну. Снег перестал валить и лежал на земле тонким слоем; все было тихо. Денетор оделся, натянул сапоги и вышел из дома. Дорога до башни заняла в этот раз чуть больше времени — приходилось пробираться по скользкому снегу и опасаться ледяной корки под ногами.

Замок был открыт. Камень лежал так, как Денетор оставил его в прошлый раз: в башню никто не заходил. Начать Денетор решил, как всегда, со столицы, и, удовлетворившись спокойной картиной, повернул камень еще немного. Хотя отец предостерегал его от этого, искушение взглянуть на земли противника всегда было сильным: ведь нужно знать, собирает ли враг армию, как велика численность его отрядов, где стоят гарнизоны, какие он строит фортификации — все это мог показать только камень.

«Мордор».

Денетор вгляделся вглубь шара. Там клубилась тьма; она казалась насмешкой над тем золотистым туманом, который явился Денетору при первом общении с палантиром. Постепенно сквозь черную дымку проступили очертания вражеской цитадели, на ее вершине стал заметен сигнальный костер. Резкий луч оранжевого света ударил Денетору в глаза. Он отшатнулся, моргнул, но камня не выпустил и перевел взгляд ниже. Под башней развевались черные флаги — там собиралось большое войско. Можно было разглядеть и солдат-южан, из Харада и Кханда, и орков, и даже отвратительных троллей. Война была неизбежна. «Понимает ли Торонгил, во что ввязался? — подумал Денетор с горечью. — Чем он там занимается?»

«Торонгил».

Торонгил сидел за столом, заваленным картами, и толстым красным карандашом тыкал в одну из них. Советники, среди которых стоял и Адрахиль, согласно кивали.

Тяжело вздохнув, Денетор отпустил камень. Он не проверил, чем занимается старший сын, не узнал, как лечить жену и можно ли ее вылечить, и не рискнул спрашивать о будущем. Пообещав себе вернуться в башню как можно скорее, он спустился и зашагал прочь.

По дороге его одолевали неприятные мысли. Он подумал о грядущей войне с Мордором: она ведь не закончится к лету, а значит, путь назад им будет отрезан. Сам он, конечно, должен вернуться, но кто в здравом уме потащит в осажденный город (что Минас-Тирит непременно попадет в осаду, Денетор не сомневался) женщину с ребенком? Ох, лучше бы им провести зиму в Дол-Амроте — а с другой стороны, чем дальше от войны, тем лучше. Хозяин постоялого двора говорил, что сюда не забредают даже волки, не говоря уже об орках и темных тварях. С Дол-Амрота мысли его перекинулись на предков Финдуилас: ее род вел начало от эльфийки Митреллас, известной тем, что она бросила мужа с детьми и удалилась в леса. История походила на попытку молодого вдовца осмыслить гибель любимой жены; если Финдуилас не переживет эту зиму, она, как и ее праматерь, оставит Денетора и сыновей одних. Если ей суждено умереть, то пусть это будет здесь, в его объятиях, чем от шальной стрелы далеко на юге. А может быть, все обойдется? Надежда затеплилась в нем и тут же погасла: в столице остался Боромир — юный солдат, расходный материал для одержимого войной тирана…

Фарамир встретил его у дверей со словами:

— Папа, я видел дурные сны. Маме я не сказал!

Это еще больше убедило Денетора в том, что надвигается беда: сын разделял его способность пусть изредка, но проникать во снах в отдаленные края и даже преодолевать время.

— И что там было? — спросил Денетор. — Ты не видел Боромира?

— У Боромира все хорошо! — убежденно ответил мальчик. — А что мне снилось, я не помню… точно.

Денетор вздохнул.

***

Несколько следующих дней мироздание удерживало его от похода к палантиру: у Финдиулас разыгралась лихорадка, снова уложившая ее в постель, запас целебных трав истощился, и, хотя погода стояла ясная, выйти из дома дальше, чем до колодца, не получалось. Денетор сказал себе, что, если сумеет выбраться, третий раз будет последним. Постепенно жар спал, но ослабленная болезнью Финдуилас не поднималась с постели. Утром Денетор подозвал сына и, велев ему не отходить от матери ни на шаг, приносить ей все, о чем она попросит, следить за огнем в печке и не открывать дверь незнакомцам (последнее было явно лишним), отправился в свое третье и последнее, как он надеялся, путешествие к башне.

Шар поприветствовал его темно-красным сиянием и на ощупь показался раскаленным. Обстановка в стране становилась хуже: мордорские войска расположились у самой границы, небольшой отряд был заслан в Осгилиат; в довершение у побережья снова подняли голову пираты. По всей стране собиралось ополчение; вереницы пестро одетых кое-как вооруженных крестьян стягивались к столице. Мальчики-солдаты, среди которых был и Боромир, примеряли кольчуги, висевшие на них мешками. Денетор спешно повернул шар и направил его на свой дом: Финдуилас неподвижно лежала на кровати, а рядом, обняв ее поперек груди, безутешно рыдал Фарамир. Денетор не знал, показывает ли шар будущее или настоящее, но ясно было одно — нужно спешить. Он схватил камень с подставки, закутал его плащом, завязал узел и закинул на спину: если он правильно понимает свойства палантиров, работали они из любого места; нет смысла оставлять его в башне, если можно наблюдать за миром из дома. Действительно, этот поход станет последним — потому что больше палантира в башне не будет.

На полпути до дома его застала врасплох вьюга. Снег поднялся такой, что не видно было, куда ставить ноги. Чтобы не врезаться в скалу, Денетору приходилось идти, вытянув руки вперед, а чтобы не упасть — ступать осторожно, щупая землю носком сапога. Только к вечеру, когда уже совсем стемнело, он добрался до дома, распахнул под вой ветра дверь и, весь мокрый, попал прямо в объятия Финдуилас.

— Денетор! — воскликнула она. — Ты вернулся! Я так волновалась! О небо, да тебя выжимать можно. Давай-ка быстрее сюда, к огню. Я сниму плащ…

— Я сам сниму, — Денетор отвел ее руку и, протерев глаза, пристально посмотрел на нее. Финдуилас явно была жива и, казалось, почти здорова, если бы румянец легкой лихорадки не покрывал ее щеки. Значит, камень показал ему будущее. Будущее… камень в Цитадели никогда не показывал того, что случиться не может или что случится не скоро; хотя в книгах и проскальзывали упоминания о том, что палантиры играют с вероятностями и что будущее не предопределено, подобного опыта у Денетора не было: все, что он видел в камне, или уже сбылось, или вскоре сбывалось. Оставалось только ждать, когда неизбежное случится.

Волнение, долгое ожидание, наконец, промокшее от снега платье не прошли для Финдуилас даром, и ей, естественно, стало хуже. Глубокой ночью, не в силах слушать, как она борется за каждый вдох, Денетор подтянул ее повыше на подушки и, выскользнув из спальни, взял узел с палантиром и устроился в соседней комнате. Палантир, как он и думал, откликнулся на его призыв — но ничего нового не показал. Денетор попытался с его помощью выяснить что-нибудь о лекарстве для Финдуилас, но ответа не было. Вместо этого перед его глазами разворачивались картины войны, голода, пожаров и бедствий. Он просидел перед палантиром до самого утра и опомнился только тогда, когда с кухни послышался голос Фарамира:

— А как зажигать огонь?

Денетор подскочил, словно внутри у него развернулась пружина: он чуть не забыл растопить печь — а тепло было единственным оставшимся у него средством против болезни. Мальчик тоже выглядел нездоровым и невыспавшимся. Если сляжет еще и он… Денетор постарался отогнать ненужный страх и погрузился в насущные заботы. Едва он вошел в комнату, Финдуилас, уже проснувшаяся, слабо и смущенно улыбнулась ему. Он убедил ее выпить травяного отвара, и она снова погрузилась в горячечную дремоту. Денетор оставил с ней сына и вернулся к палантиру.

***

Так прошло еще три дня. Из Гондора не поступало утешительных вестей. Жене становилось только хуже, и настал час, когда она, несмотря на все его уговоры, не смогла даже поднять головы. Кожа ее побледнела до прозрачности; Фарамир, который не отходил от матери, превратился в тень; на себя Денетор в зеркало не смотрел — но догадывался, что там увидит. Мучительное желание заглянуть в шар сводило его с ума, но он не решался оставить жену. В какой-то момент она открыла глаза, сжала ему руку, поискала глазами сына. Денетор поднял его и посадил на кровать. Финдуилас погладила мальчика по голове и что-то прошептала. Денетор склонился к ней, и она, обвив его шею руками, поцеловала его в губы; он вернул поцелуй. Она закрыла глаза, откинулась на подушки и снова погрузилась в сон.

Денетор не знал, сколько времени прошло. Фарамир сполз на пол и сидел, привалившись спиной к кровати. Денетор держал руку жены в своей — и, задумавшись, пропустил момент, когда ее пульс перестал биться. Он отпустил руку, приложил ухо к груди — тишина.

И громкие рыдания, стоны на два голоса, сотрясли дом.

***

Денетор вытоптал площадку для погребального костра на заднем дворе: здесь, среди скал и снега, и думать было невозможно о том, чтобы закопать тело или насыпать над ним курган. Он хотел, чтобы любимое лицо осталось в его памяти нетронутым, и поэтому решил предать тело огню как можно раньше — накрыть саваном, обложить ветками, полить маслом, отвернуться и не смотреть. Из дров он построил высокий помост. Финдуилас, одетая в лучшее платье, лежала на своей последней постели, и снег медленно засыпал ее лицо.

Денетора охватило смутное беспокойство, чувство, что он что-то забыл или пропустил. Он поднялся наверх и, проходя мимо комнаты, где сейчас хранился палантир, решил еще раз взглянуть на камень. Он не знал, что ожидает там увидеть, но ему казалось, что это очень важно. Ему даже не пришлось прилагать усилия, чтобы вызвать образ: он хотел увидеть Боромира, убедиться, что со старшим сыном все в порядке.

Боромир лежал на спине, и из его груди торчало три стрелы. Кровь на его одежде уже подсохла. Мальчик не шевелился — и не дышал.

Денетор закричал и грохнул шар об пол.

Ослепленный горем, он бросился на поиски второго сына — тот оставался внизу, на кухне. Его маленькая фигурка привалилась к стене, и Денетор понял, что младший ребенок тоже мертв. Все было кончено.

Он подошел к столу и взял большую бутыль с маслом. Тело Фарамира он вынес во двор и положил рядом с Финдуилас. Ему почудилось, что мальчик шевельнулся, но это, конечно, воображение подавало ложную надежду.

Забрезжил рассвет.

В это время с двух сторон к домику в горах приближались два всадника. Тот, что ехал на белом коне, направлялся к башне, не глядя по сторонам. Обладатель пегой кобылы повел носом, поднял голову, заметил поднимающийся над домом дымок и, нахмурившись, пустил лошадь в галоп.

Денетор зажег два факела. Один он положил слева от Финдуилас, другой устроил справа от себя. Поленья занялись быстро. Фарамир лежал между ними, и вместе они — муж, жена и дитя — образовали пламенный памятник семье.

***

Гэндальф подъехал к дому, когда на заднем дворе уже разгорался пожар. Он бросил поводья — авось не убежит, — спрыгнул на землю и толкнул дверь. Та распахнулась, открывая вид на темный обеденный зал. Треск поленьев был слышен уже здесь. Гэндальф выскочил во двор. Зрелище, открывшееся взгляду, заставило его зажать рот: на погребальном костре, ярко уже разгоревшемся, лежало три тела — мужчины, женщины и мальчика. Приглядевшись, Гэндальф с ужасом узнал длинный нос, узкое лицо, резкие скулы — нуменорские черты бывшего наместника Гондора. Все трое лежали неподвижно: непонятно, умерли они раньше или задохнулись от дыма. Пламя, почти поглотившее родителей, подбиралось к мальчику.

Тот распахнул глаза и закричал. Гэндальф, недолго думая, выбрал место, где языки огня были ниже других, прыгнул в костер и вытащил ребенка. Сбив пламя с плаща, он услышал тихое:

— Па-па…

— Ему уже не поможешь, — сказал Гэндальф. — Пойдем, Фарамир.

Мальчик не ответил. Гэндальф в мыслях воззвал к Эру, а вслух тихо и неразборчиво выругался.

Он укутал ребенка полой плаща, нырнул внутрь, в дом, рывком захлопнул дверь, промчался через кухню, коридор и обеденный зал — на пол с грохотом полетели горшки, задребезжали ножи, опрокинулись стулья — и у самого выхода наткнулся на кого-то мягкого и теплого.

— Что случилось? — спросил, оглядывая комнату, Глорфиндель. — Я был в башне, смотрю — дым.

Гэндальф неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону кухни.

— На заднем дворе, — сказал он. — Там Денетор и… Финдуилас. Позаботься, пожалуйста, о… обо всем. О том, что осталось. А мне надо к Элронду — срочно!

Глаза Глорфинделя расширились.

— Бери Асфалота! — крикнул он в спину Гэндальфу, и в ответ раздалось отдаленное «Спасибо!», заглушаемое стенами гор.

***

Глорфиндель не любил, когда его вещи берут без спроса; он не ожидал, что кто-то войдет в башню с палантиром — тем более не ожидал он, что кто-то там все перевернет и заберет камень. Но такого наказания для грабителя он не хотел, видит Эру, не хотел! Так как сделать ничего уже было нельзя, разве что сложить поминальную песнь и оплакать погибших, а Гэндальф спас того, кого успел, Глорфинделю оставалось только дождаться, пока огонь превратит тела в пепел. Он прошелся по комнатам, нашел на столе в одной из них пропавший палантир, вынес во двор и положил в седельную суму пегой лошади.

Кто-то должен будет сообщить в Гондор. Он надеялся, что с этим справится Гэндальф.

***

— Боромир! — позвал наставник-командир отряда.

Мальчик встрепенулся:

— Да?

— Иди сюда, с тобой хочет поговорить князь Адрахиль.

— Дедушка! — воскликнул Боромир и бросился было обнимать деда, но осекся, увидев его лицо. Дед будто постарел лет на двадцать.

— Садись, Боромир, — сказал Адрахиль. — Я должен тебе кое-то сказать…

**Конец второй части.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Путник, остановись!  
> Если ты любишь драму, не ходи дальше.  
> Если ты любишь кинговское «Сияние», не ходи дальше.  
> Если для тебя важна литературная составляющая и линейный сюжет, перестань читать здесь.  
> Для тебя здесь наступил  
>  **КОНЕЦ.**
> 
> Если тебя это не напугало, читай дальше на свой страх и риск. Ибо, как в одном из русских романов, мы собираемся «убить сюжет, чтобы спасти героя».


End file.
